


Pillow Talk08

by catheriiian



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catheriiian/pseuds/catheriiian





	Pillow Talk08

Tony和Steve开车到了那个最近的plaza，虽然只是十几分钟的车程，但是由于他们磨磨蹭蹭，到那里的时候已经快十点了。Tony想去小酒馆喝酒，但很不巧的是，酒馆的老板临时有事关门了。Steve提议去买披萨吃，然后他就去星巴克旁边一家外卖店买披萨了。

这时plaza上很多小店都已经关门了，只有百货商场里还灯火通明，但出入的人寥寥无几，看着怪冷清的。

Tony站在酒馆外面，他双手插在裤兜里，一边用脚去踢酒馆外的台阶，一边等Steve买披萨回来。他现在大脑一片空白，也不明白自己在这里干什么。

Steve很快就买好披萨过来了，因为不用排队，他在那里站一会儿就买到了。Steve双手端着披萨叫了一声：“Tony！”

Tony抬起头，一看到他手里的披萨，马上就笑了。“披萨时间！”他打了个响指。

“我们坐哪儿？”Steve望着他，吭哧吭哧地说。

“坐台阶上啊。”Tony用脚踢了踢最下面的台阶，然后自己毫不在意地坐了下来。

Steve向四周看了看。“那边好像有椅子。”他用大拇指向后指了指。

“坐下吧，”Tony不耐烦地扯住他的手臂，将他拉向自己，“跟Stark约会就要做出格的事。”

Steve站在原地犹豫了一下。他不是觉得自己坐在地上有失身份，毕竟这样一个有钱人都坐了，他是心疼自己身上这套西装，这是Steve二十岁的人生里最昂贵的一套西装，连高中毕业舞会上的那套也只是这套的零头。而他居然在穿它的第一天，就要往地上坐。太令人难以接受了。但比起这个，更难的是拒绝Tony邀请的眼神。

“好吧。”Steve嘟囔着坐下了，顺手把披萨盒子放在他们之间的台阶上。“晚上十点，穿着西装在酒馆外的台阶上吃披萨，我从来没干过这样的事。”

“我也没干过。”Tony打开盒子，小心翼翼地拿出了一块披萨，“但是尝试总不是坏事，并且只有和Tony Stark一起才会有这样的尝试。”他得意地眨了眨眼睛。

“啊，是啊。”Steve忍不住笑了，他学着Tony的语气唧唧歪歪地说道，“只有和伟大的Tony Stark一起才会……”

“靠！”Tony撞了一下他的肩膀，“我才不是这样的，我的声音哪有那么尖，我是低音炮，低音炮！”他说着“啊，啊”叫了两声，想要证明自己的尊严，但是他的声带一点也不配合。

“哈哈哈，”Steve笑起来，“你才不是低音炮。”

“哦，谢谢提醒。”Tony沮丧地开始专心吃披萨了。Steve也拿了一块披萨。因为这时已经过了饭点，两人都有点饿，所以有好一阵子，他们都只顾着吃了，谁也没有分心去说话。

Tony感觉胃里的饥饿感终于消失了，就放下手里的半个披萨，从盒子里掏出餐巾纸擦了擦嘴。他看了看Steve，问道：“到时候那个party你去吗？”

“嗯？”Steve有点没反应过来，他手里还拿着吃了大半的披萨，看起来很可笑。

“就是，”Tony不自然地耸了耸肩，“我之前给你说的，学生会办的那个，就在开学第一周周六。”

“你是说Pepper让你帮忙的那个？”Steve放下了披萨，舌头在嘴里转动了一圈，像是在舔上颚上贴着的一片菜。

“对。”Tony点点头，莫名地紧张起来。他在心里分神地鄙视了一下自己。

Steve扯出餐巾纸擦擦手，一副发愁的样子。“我又不是学生会的，为什么要去呢？”

“所有人都可以去的，那可是个大party！”Tony有点着急，他重读了那个“大”，还拼命地张大双手来表示这个party有多大。

“哦，”Steve心不在焉地点头，又突然抬头看着Tony，“那你去吗？”

“啊？”Tony犹豫了一下，说，“我去啊，我为什么不去。”

Steve顿时皱起眉，冷静地说：“可你之前明明抱怨很无聊。”

“哦，可能是吧。”Tony不安地绞着自己的手指。他可不记得自己说过什么话了，最近他的记忆力简直跟一条金鱼差不多。

Tony等了一会儿，看Steve没打算答应，就在他的肩膀上推了一把。“所有得到了邀请的人都能去，你到底去不去啊？”

这下Steve好像来了一点兴趣，但他还是一脸惆怅地说：“是吗？我可没收到什么邀请……”

“我他妈这不是在邀请你吗？”Tony有点莫名其妙。

Steve轻轻摇了摇头，又耸耸肩，让人看不出他在想什么。Tony紧紧地盯着他，试图从他的脸上看出点什么，但很快就失败了。那人手肘靠在膝盖上，眼睛直视着前方，一句话也不说，好像只是在静静地等待着什么。

“我靠！”Tony突然反应过来，他使劲搓了搓脸，“Rogers，不要告诉我你这么矫情！”他知道Steve一直是个非常，怎么说呢，特别old school的人，就像他想要的约会，就只是晚餐和电影，而他对待女生的方式也和上个世纪的绅士毫无差别。Steve所崇尚的浪漫从来都是很简单的，但在Tony看来，那些昂贵的首饰反而来的更容易。

“这不是矫情，我只是想要一个正式的邀请。”Steve笑着转过头来，“在以前……”

“得了，你别说了，”Tony翻了一个白眼，“在你们那个年代，二战老兵都是这样邀请自己的舞伴的。”

Steve没有反驳他的讽刺，只是像刚才那样，双手撑在膝上扭头看着他，嘴角不住地上扬。

Tony知道自己今天不说这话是走不成了。他有点受不了Steve的眼神，于是他稍稍偏开视线，深吸了一口气。而这时他才发觉，原来他的心跳一直快得像打鼓。Tony拼命让自己冷静下来，他不想在Steve面前出丑。

“Steve Rogers，呃，”他耸了一下肩来放松自己，“我想邀请你来参加一个主题为Pink的party，可以吗？”他抬起头。

Steve的嘴忍不住咧开了，他笑得像个被喜欢的姑娘表白了的小伙子，连眼睛里都在闪着亮晶晶的东西。

Tony一时间紧张得忘记说话了，就这样呆呆地看着Steve。等他突然反应过来，便慌慌张张地说：“你，你不准给别人说，我他妈还从来没对任何人说过这样的话呢……”

“好。”Steve满心欢喜地点点头。

“啊？”Tony有点没缓过来。

“我答应了。”Steve笑得双眼弯弯的。说完他也没等Tony回答，而是将身子慢慢凑了过来。

Tony一瞬间大脑空白，只觉得心率在疯狂地飙升，心脏像是要从胸腔里跳出去了。那种窒息感又来了，同时视线的边缘有很多浮游生物向着中心爬动，胃里也觉得酥酥麻麻的。Tony回过神的过程很漫长，先是他的触觉恢复了，因为他感觉到Steve在吻他。

Tony睁着眼睛，看着Steve闭上的双眼。因为他没有立刻推开，Steve从小心翼翼变得放开了很多，他开始认真地吻他。

有那么一会儿，Tony有点恍神，他几乎什么都不知道了，只知道Steve在不停地用心地亲吻他的嘴唇。他用力眨眨眼睛，看见了商场里的灯，有一些人从里面走出来，但是他们都忙着回家，没有人朝他们这个方向看，也没有注意到两个穿着西装的人正以一种滑稽的姿势在小酒馆的台阶上接吻。

说是接吻不太准确，因为Tony整张脸都僵硬着不敢动，只有Steve在动，就像是在亲吻一尊雕像。

大概过了半分钟，Tony的意识才终于回到了他的大脑中。他瞪大了眼睛，猛地推开了Steve。

“我，我……”Tony有些狼狈地看着被他推开的Steve，喘着气说了半天，也说不出个所以然。老天，他为什么要推开Steve？他看起来难过得要晕过去了。不，难道不应该问，这个吻为什么会发生在他们之间？像这样的吻只会发生在互相喜欢的人之间，比如他和Pepper，而不是他和才认识了两周多的床伴Steve Rogers。

“抱歉，我……”Steve看起来沮丧极了，但还算冷静，“我真的非常抱歉。”

一瞬间Tony快要气笑了。该紧张、该不知所措的是Steve啊，毕竟做错事的明明是他，不是吗？但是这人居然就这样用一种悲伤的眼神冷静地看着他，好像他才是那个需要被原谅的人。更可气的是，此刻他的喉咙里不停发出类似抽风机的倒抽气声，腿不争气地颤着。

“你他妈什么意思？”Tony拼命让自己用最冷静的声音说，尽管他的声音在不受控制地发抖。他不能生气。成年人的游戏，亲亲抱抱都是很正常的，谁当真谁就输了。

“我很抱歉。”Steve还是那句话。他一边说一边难过地低头去看自己的脚尖。

Tony简直恨透这种感觉了。他太被动了，每次都是Steve一个举动弄得他心神不宁，生上好久的气，但是那人自己却一点都不在意。Tony很想大声问他，这个吻是什么意思？上次那句话又是什么意思？他本可以不必在意，他大可以把这些都当作调情，就像对待以前那些姑娘们一样，但是他这次却做不到。简直毫无道理。

Tony盯着Steve的侧脸，Steve盯着自己的脚尖。过了好一会儿，Tony突然说：“我走了。”说完他就自己往车走去。他一边走一边向后面瞄，他想看Steve会不会跟上来，但那人赌气似的站在原地，还保持着刚才的姿势看着脚尖。

Tony突然又想笑了。Steve这完全是无理取闹。他已经做得够多了，他不可能再回去好脾气地劝他上车，绝不可能。如果又可能，他倒希望自己从来没有认识过Steve。

Tony长长地叹了一口气。刚才的那阵紧张和冲动消退了，疲乏感就涌了上来。他现在什么都不想做了，只想回家洗个热水澡，然后躺在他那张超软的大床上一觉睡到明天，或许明天他就能把Steve忘到九霄云外了。

那天晚上Steve好像是坐地铁回来的。Tony本以为他一回家就可以睡得不省人事，没想到一到家他就开始担心Steve了。他东想想，西想想，又想起以前的一些新闻。万一Steve遇到了持枪的疯子怎么办？他自己把自己吓了一身冷汗，忙起来给Natasha 打电话，又让她给Steve的其他兄弟打电话，但是他们都说没听到Steve什么消息，给他打电话也不接。Tony坐在床上握着手机等，一直到半夜听到开门的声音，知道是Steve回来了，这才放下手机，昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

后来几天，Tony都没怎么见到Steve，不是他去买东西了，就是Steve去锻炼了，再加上又刻意躲着对方，即使遇见了也当作没遇见。不过很快这种情况就发生了改变，因为Steve原来的公寓装修好了，他就很快搬了回去。他们的学校过一阵子也开学了，所有人都马上从暑假模式切换成了上学模式，整天忙得脚不着地。

Steve在美术系，Tony在物理系，是整个学校的西南角和东北角，所以Tony几乎从来没有在学校里碰到过Steve。不过也正常，以前他们就没有交集，所以之后也不会有了。

开学考试就在报道之后的第一天，成绩还没出来，但是Tony感觉不错，那么多天的书也不是白看的。但在正式行课之后，他发现自己开始失眠，有时整夜只能睡上一两个小时，第二天注意力也无法集中，有一次他居然在上课的时候直接睡着了。在夜里睁着眼睛的时候，他的脑袋里不住地去想一些东西，那些东西在白天的掩护下可以马马虎虎藏起来，可一旦到了夜里，它们就一发不可收拾地涌出来。那个名字呼之欲出，但Tony偏不准自己去想，而他越是跟自己较劲，他睡得就越晚。

可说真的，Steve怎么能这样呢？Tony发誓Steve现在绝对不会想起他，说不定他正在和Peggy或者Sharon或者别的什么姑娘约会呢。他咬着牙想，原来Steve一直都是个情场高手，他的手段比他高明多了。

“啊！”

Tony回过神来，他在走廊里撞到了一个人，然后他自己手里抱的书散落了一地。“抱歉。”他蹲下来开始捡书。

“Tony，你怎么回事？”那人也蹲下来帮他捡。居然是Natasha。

“Nat？”Tony惊喜地抬头，他现在看到Nat觉得特别亲切。

Natasha皱起了眉头：“你的黑眼圈怎么这么重？”

Tony揉了揉眼睛，笑着说：“昨晚有点没睡好。”

Natasha沉默了着没说话。她盯着Tony看了一会儿，才担忧地说：“Tony，你最近怎么了？”

“我最近……有点失眠。”Tony故作轻松地摊开手。有那么一瞬间，他突然有点想哭。他在这里每日每夜地想着Steve，那人却再也不理他了。

Natasha听了这话眉头皱得更紧了，她的担忧全写在了脸上：“发生什么事了吗？”她轻声问。

Tony吸了吸鼻子，赶紧摇摇头。

Natasha叹了一口气。她了解Tony的脾气，如果不是他自己想说，别人永远都无法撬开他的嘴。而Tony最大的毛病就是有什么事都喜欢自己憋在心里，他不是不相信别人，只是他不想给别人添麻烦。所以一直以来，Natasha最担心的就是Tony，因为这人总是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，把所有委屈都藏起来，没人知道这快乐是真是假。

Natasha靠过去拍拍他的肩膀：“有什么事别憋在心里。”

Tony瞥开视线。他一定是憋得太久了，不然为什么他这么想向Natasha倾诉？也许他真的是太难受了，他觉得自己从来没这么难受过，好像整个心脏都绞在一起。

但是Tony并不是很愿意向别人讲他和Steve的事，因为他自己都很不确定，隐约中，他觉得自己如果真的告诉了Natasha，他会改变自己的态度。并且Tony在一定程度上也不想正视这个问题，如果正视了，那不就是他把Steve的调情当真了吗？那么他就输了，输透了。他应该做的是像Steve一样，当作什么都没有发生过，然后用一周的时间忘掉他。

可是，Tony对自己能否一周内忘掉Steve完全没有自信，他甚至悲观地认为，自己可能一个学期都忘不掉那人。比起和那人较劲，他还是更在意自己的身体状况，如果不能尽快解决的话，他觉得自己可能哪天会直接在教室里晕过去。

Tony站在原地挣扎了一下，深深吸了一口气：“Nat，我想和你聊一聊。”

“好，”Natasha伸手捏了捏他的肩膀，“今天下午？”

“OK。”Tony点了点头。

TBC


End file.
